1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camshaft for an engine, and more particularly to a camshaft module having a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cam carrier module for a vehicle according to the related art is configured to include a cam carrier coupled to a cylinder head. Such a cam carrier module also has an injector formed to penetrate through the cam carrier and the cylinder head and a sealing means formed in a shape surrounding the injector between the cam carrier and the cylinder head to create a seal.
Further, the cam carrier module for a vehicle has been provided that improves sealing performance by improving a seam structure between the cam carrier and the cylinder head.
In addition, a camshaft was made simpler to assemble by simplifying a structure of the cam carrier. Improvement in fuel efficiency was also intended by improving, ie., reducing friction of a driving system by applying a rolling bearing.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those having ordinary skill in the art.